


A Morning In The Life Of

by Atlantis_Jackson, Merrov



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantis_Jackson/pseuds/Atlantis_Jackson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is an alarm clock, fluff, nicknames, and morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning In The Life Of

Nate's alarm went off for the second time and Jason groaned, rolled over his lover and slapped blindly at the radio until the obnoxiously chipper morning show people went *away.* "Tigger, 's time to get up," he grumbled, snuggling close to Nate and burying his face in the pillow.

Nate grumbled with the weight on him and turned over, snuggling into Jason. "Don't want to," he said and pushed his face into Jason's shoulder. "Too early."

Jason smiled and tangled his legs with Nate's. "I know you don't, Tigger. Gotta." he stroked Nate's back and kissed his head.

"Uh uh," Nate grumbled and snuggled tighter. "Gonna stay here, all day. You can't get up either."

"Mmmm, like that idea," Jason smiled and nosed gently at Nate's hair. "Nothing to do all day but cuddle..."

"Yeah," Nate replied and nipped at Jason's collarbone. He rolled Jason onto his back, and half way laid on him as he sucked the spot he'd just nipped.

Jason sighed happily and closed his eyes. He reached up and threaded the fingers of one hand into Nate's hair. "Mm, feels good," he sighed happily. He slid his thigh between Nate's legs and used his other hand to push Nate until he was totally on top and they both had the delicious pressure of a thigh to move against.

Nate moaned deep in his throat and ground against Jason's thigh. "Oh yeah, no way I'm getting up now," he said and then leaned down to kiss Jason firmly on the mouth.

Jason chuckled and then moaned. He arched his hips up against Nate. He kissed him hard and let his hands wander across Nate's back.

Nate groaned and deepened the kiss. "Fuck," he said when the kiss broke. "I fuckin' love you."

Jason grinned and ran his nails lightly down Nate's back to his ass. He gripped Nate's ass and pulled him down against him. "I fuckin' love you too."

Nate growled when he felt Jason's nails on his back. He leaned up a bit and looked down at Jason. "I think I might want to fuck you, right now."

"Yeah," Jason groaned, his hips grinding up against Nate's thigh again. "Please Nate."

"God, you're gorgeous when you beg," Nate said and pressed down onto Jason as he reached into the nightstand drawer. He pulled out the lube and waved it at Jason. "You want prepared and unlubed, or unprepared and lubed? Or both?" he asked with a smirk.

"God..." Jason looked at the lube for a moment, trying to think. "Want to feel you," he finally decided. "Just use a little and get in me," he kissed Nate again.

Nate grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that." He popped the cap off the lube and squeezed a small amount onto his hand. He sat up on his knees and lubed his cock, putting most of it on the head. He lifted Jason's legs and put them around his waist. The two of them had been together for years, but Nate still got excited flutters in his belly when he was getting ready to fuck Jason or be fucked by him. He sighed and lined up, then pushed in, pausing once the head popped through the ring of muscle.

Jason groaned loudly and let his head fall back onto the pillow. He loved it when Nate fucked him like this, nearly dry so they'd both feel it the next day. "God," he moaned. "Please, Nate, fuck me," he sighed happily.

Nate growled deep in his throat and pushed all the way into Jason in one smooth motion. He sighed when his hips were pressed against Jason's ass. "Fuck, Hobbes, so tight. Damn I love your ass." He pulled out to the head and pressed back in slowly. The friction was fantastic, but slow, wonderfully, torturously slow.

Jason groaned and wrapped his legs tighter around Nate. "Faster, please Tigger. Fuck me hard," he begged. Nate always did this to him, no matter how often they had sex.

Nate grinned and obliged, thrusting his hips a little faster until their skin made slapping noises with each inward thrust. The fast motion and minimal amount of lubrication burned like fire, but it was the best burn he'd ever experienced. "I love fucking you," he grunted as he thrust.

Jason grunted each time Nate thrust into him, and he hitched himself a little higher until each forward motion dragged deliciously across his prostate. "God, Nate, you make me crazy," he moaned, his eyes falling shut. His orgasm was fast approaching and neither of them were even touching Jason's dick.

Nate groaned at Jason's words and thrust harder. "I want to make you come, Hobbes, just from my dick in your ass," he said and pushed Jason's legs up onto his shoulders. He leaned forward, bending Jason in half and kissed him, rubbing across Jason's prostate almost constantly now. He was close, but he fought his orgasm back, he wanted Jason to come first, wanted to feel him clench down on Nate's dick. He broke the kiss and pushed up to his knees so Jason's head and shoulders were all that were on the bed. "Come for me, Hobbes," he grunted as he continued his hard thrusting.

"Oh, FUCK, Tigger!" Jason nearly shouted as Nate gave him a particularly hard thrust. That was all that it took. Jason groaned again as his balls tightened and he exploded all over both of them, stripping come all the way up onto his chest. His muscles constricted, and he groaned again as Nate fought through the new tightness, fucking him through his orgasm.

Nate growled as he thrust through Jason's clenching muscles. He closed his eyes and pushed his own orgasm back, wanting to get as much out of Jason as he could. It was getting harder to keep from coming, but then Jason's muscles relaxed and Nate thrust three more times, grunted and jerked forward as he came hard. "Oh fuck, Hobbes," he sighed as he eased Jason back to the bed. He slowly lowered Jason's legs and carefully pulled out. Sighing heavily, he lay beside Jason and ran a finger lazily through the come on Jason's chest. "I am such a morning person," he said and kissed Jason deeply.

Jason was still trying to catch his breath, but he had to laugh of that. "Only when there's sex involved." He smiled at Nate and nuzzled his neck, not caring about the sweat. He licked the salty skin and slowly planted a sucking kiss into the soft flesh. There was a nice red mark when he finally pulled away. "Love you."

Nate tipped his head giving Jason more room. When he was finished, he looked back at him and smiled. "Love you too," he whispered and snuggled close to Jason. "Morning sex is some of the best sex," he said and kissed Jason deeply. "Of course, with you, sex is the best anytime."

Jason smiled and kissed Nate again. Behind them on the nightstand, Nate's alarm went off again. Jason groaned, reached behind him and smacked at it until the noise stopped. "I really wish you'd change the station on that thing," he grumbled.

"I can't," Nate replied. "That's the station that wakes me up." He turned around and turned the radio off. "Besides, you think that morning show is annoying, you should hear some of the others." He turned and pulled Jason back to him and kissed him again. "I still don't want to get up."

"I don't want you to either, but you're late as it is," Jason sighed. "I'm going to be late too if I don't get moving, and we both need showers," he smiled and kissed along Nate's collarbone.

Nate's eyebrows went up and he hummed. "Now sex in the shower is the perfect reason to get out of bed," he said and sat up. "Come on, it's your turn." He walked toward the bathroom, turning back once to waggle his eyebrows at Jason.

Jason laughed and slid out of bed. He made sure to actually turn off the alarms before he followed Nate toward the bathroom.


End file.
